Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle and method for controlling the work vehicle.
Background Information
A work vehicle, such as a wheel loader, has an automatic downshift function. When predetermined conditions are met, the automatic downshift function enables the speed range of the transmission to be automatically shifted to a speed range lower than the current speed range.
In the work vehicle described in International Publication WO 2008/120546, for example, the speed range is automatically shifted from the second speed or higher to the first speed when the hydraulic pressure of the boom cylinder is higher than the predetermined standard value, the height of the boom is lower than a predetermined height, and the vehicle speed is equal to or less than a predetermined speed. As a result, when a work vehicle traveling at the speed range at or above the second speed is carrying out excavating work, the speed range is automatically shifted to the first speed.